The magazine Funkschau, issue 12 of 1990, pages 56-59, discloses an emergency call system of the above-mentioned kind which includes a combination of an emergency call receiver and a telephone number transmitting apparatus controlled by the receiver. That combination needs to be designed and manufactured only for this particular purpose.